chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Misc. Disney universes in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- ''DuckTales'' DuckTales is an animated television series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation that premiered on September 18, 1987, and concluded on November 28, 1990. It stars Donald Duck's rich uncle, Scrooge McDuck, who is put in charge of his nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, while Donald has left Duckburg to join the Navy. Other main characters include Webby Vanderquack, Betina Beakley, Launchpad McQuack, Duckworth, and villains like the Beagle Boys band. Since its premiere, DuckTales has received positive ratings from viewers and became one of the most popular Disney Afternoon shows of all-time. A move based on the show, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, was released on August 3, 1990. There has also been five video games based on the show. On February 25, 2015, it was announced that an all-new version of DuckTales will be aired on Disney XD in 2017, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get revived. The new series premiered on August 12, 2017. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Launchpad, and Bankjob appear as minor characters. ---- '''Trivia *In the anti-drug special, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, Huey, Dewey and Louie make an appearance. *In the video game series, Kingdom Hearts, Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewey and Louie make an appearance. ''Goof Troop'' Goof Troop is an American animated television series from The Walt Disney Company featuring Goofy as a father figure and bonding with his son Max, with Pete as their neighbor. Created by Robert Taylor, the main series of 65 episodes ran in syndication from 1992 until 1993 on The Disney Afternoon, while an additional thirteen episodes ran on Saturday mornings on ABC, four years prior to Disney's purchase of the network. One Christmas special was also produced, which ran in syndication. In addition to the animated series, Goof Troop was adapted into various comic strips, which were printed in several Disney comic books, such as Disney Adventures and Disney's Colossal Comics Collection. It was also adapted into the feature film, A Goofy Movie (1995), and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). Both films take place a few years after the series. A video game based on the show was released by Capcom in 1993 for the Super Nintendo. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion *Max Goof and P.J. appear as minor characters. *Bobby and Roxanne from A Goofy Movie appear as minor characters. ''Wander Over Yonder'' Wander Over Yonder is an American animated television series created by Craig McCracken and co-created by Lauren Faust. The show originally aired on the Disney Channel, debuting on August 16, 2013. Afterwards, the show aired on Disney XD from March 31, 2014 to June 27, 2016. The show centers around a loyal, friendly and banjo-playing intergalatic nomad named Wander, who helps people with their problems with the help of his hard-hitting, wisecracking zbornak steed, Sylvia. Along the way, the two get into confrontations with interstellar villains such as Lord Hater, Emperor Awesome, Lil' Bits, The Evil Sandwich and Lord Dominator. '''In ''Chronicles of Illusion'' *Lord Dominator appears as a secondary character. ----